It hurts
by Wasserstoffteilchen
Summary: Harry besucht Hermine an ihrem Geburtstag, was kleines dramatisches für Zwischendurch...zu kurz für ne richtige Summary....COMPLETE!


Hallo zusammen!

Die Idee für die kleine Story kam mir, als ich "Symphonie" gehört habe und das musste dann auch gleich aufgeschrieben werden ;)

Ist auch nur was kleines trauriges für Zwischendurch...  
Als Hintergrundmusik würde ich Lieder wie "Symphonie", "Und wenn ein Lied" und "Queens" empfehlen...(hab ich auch beim Schreiben gemacht, schafft Stimmung ;) )

Disclaimer: Harry, Hermine, Ron, Hogwarts und alles andere außenrum ist von J. K. Rowling, ich leih mir das alles nur...den Titel hab ich mir aus nem Patrice Lied gemopst ;)

Na dann wünsch ich mal viel Spass und würde mich wie immer über Kommis jeder Art freuen ;)

**It hurts...**

**...to be alone **

_Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Hermine! _

_Ich habe endlich mal wieder die Zeit gefunden dich zu besuchen. Freust du dich?_

_Mein letzter Besuch war schon lange her, ich weiß. Ich habe dich vermisst._

_Ich weiß, ich hätte früher kommen sollen, aber ich musste in letzter Zeit wirklich viel arbeiten. Es tut mir Leid._

_Arbeiten macht mir dennoch Spass, das stimmt. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich selbst einmal Lehrer werden würde. _

_Aber es ist schön, wieder in Hogwarts zu leben. Ich habe das Schloss vermisst. Es wird wohl immer mein Zuhause bleiben._

Ich lächle bei dem Gedanken.

_Weißt du, ich habe in meiner neuen Klasse ein Mädchen, das erinnert mich immer total an dich. Auch sie ist sehr eifrig. Ich denke, aus ihr wird auch einmal eine große Hexe werden. So wie du es geworden bist._

_Ich weiß, dass auch dein größter Wunsch war, einmal zu unterrichten. _

_Aber ist nicht vieles anders gekommen, als wir uns es damals gewünscht haben? _

Ich seufze.

_Ron lässt sich entschuldigen. Er wäre gerne mitgekommen, konnte sich aber nicht von der Arbeit losreißen. Ich wollte nicht auf ihn warten, schließlich ist heute dein Geburtstag._

_Aber er hat gesagt, dass er es demnächst nachholen werde._

_Er hat mir Blumen für dich mitgegeben, er hofft, dass sie dir gefallen._

_Auch ich habe dir Blumen mitgebracht. Einen großen Strauß roter Rosen. Du magst doch Rosen, oder? Hoffentlich gefallen sie dir._

_Rons kleine Familie ist tüchtig am Wachsen. Ich freue mich so für ihn. Er hat sein Glück wirklich gefunden._

_Und ich? Reden wir lieber nicht über mich... Das deprimiert nur._

_Dieses Jahr wurde Freds Sohn eingeschult. Er wurde ein Gryffindor, wie alle Weasleys. Es ist unglaublich zu sehen, wie groß alle schon geworden sind. Ich fühle mich dann immer richtig alt..._

_Es ist schon so verdammt lange her, das alles ist schon längst vergangen. Und dennoch..._

_Ich habe mich bis heute nicht gefangen. _

_Remus, Ron, alle machen sich Sorgen um mich. Ich sehe es, in ihren Blicken, die sie mir zuwerfen. Doch auch ihre Fürsorge hilft mir nicht weiter. _

_Ich will ihr Mitleid nicht, ich wollte es noch nie._

_Molly hat letztens versucht mich zu Verkuppeln. Hat ganz zufällig eine Arbeitskollegin von Ron zum Essen eingeladen. Es war ein Desaster. _

Ich lache bei der Erinnerung, werde aber dann schnell wieder ernst. Mir ist jetzt nicht nach Lachen zumute.

_Sie sah nur den "großen Harry Potter" und ich fühlte mich noch nicht bereit. Ich sah immer nur dich..._

_Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich sollte darüber hinweg kommen. Aber ich glaube, es gibt nur eine einzig wahre Liebe im Leben. Und ich habe meine schon gefunden..._

_Es hätte alles so anders kommen sollen... _

_Kannst du dich noch erinnern, an unsere Nächte vorm Kamin? Wir träumten, schmiedeten Zukunftspläne..._

_Ich habe es dir nie gesagt, aber diese Momente gehörten zu den Schönsten meines Lebens. Einfach einmal, zusammen mit der Person, die man über alles liebt, unbeschwert an die Zukunft denken. Alleine habe ich mich das nie getraut..._

_Auch nun gibt es für mich nur die Vergangenheit. Und die sowieso schon schwierige Gegenwart. _

_Ich habe nicht mehr die Kraft zum Träumen. Du fehlst mir dazu..._

Mein Blick wandert traurig gen Boden.

_Ich hasse diese Momente. Diese Momente, in denen ich vor dir stehe und mir immer wieder bewusst werde, dass ich einsam bin. Mein Leben ist nichts ohne dich. Oh, wie ich es hasse!_

_Und doch brauche ich sie! Du hast mir die letzten Monate gefehlt. Ich habe sie sogar vermisst, diese Momente. _

_Ach, wenn du doch nur einmal mit mir sprechen würdest!_

Ich balle meine Hände zu Fäusten, presse die Lippen aufeinander, um die Tränen zurückzuzwängen.

_Wenn du mich nur noch einmal in den Arm nehmen könntest._

_Ein kleiner Kuss... mehr will ich doch gar nicht!_

Es ist zwecklos. Die erste Träne bahnt sich ihren Weg über meine Wange.

Weitere folgen...

_Warum machst du es mir nur so schwer?_

_Warum lässt du mich nicht los?_

_Warum schaffe ich es nicht, dich loszulassen?_

_Und warum ist es jedes Mal wieder so schwer?_

Es ist sinnlos. Denn die Antwort bleibt aus.

Ich falle auf die Knie, nicht mehr in der Lage, meine Tränen zurück zu halten.

_Warum tust du mir das an?_

Du schweigst. Wie immer...

Mein Körper wird von Schluchzern geschüttelt.

Mit zitternden Fingern lege ich die beiden Blumensträuße vor mich.

_Ich hoffe du freust dich. _flüstere ich und hebe den Kopf. Blicke mit tränenverschleierter Sicht auf die Worte vor mir:

**Hier ruht **

**Hermine Jane Granger**

**geboren, den 19. 9. 1979 **

**gestorben, den 15. 4. 2000 **

**geliebte Freundin und Schwester im Geiste,**

**mit dir ging auch ein Teil von uns...**

Starre wie hypnotiesiert, auf die gravierten Lettern. Ich habe sie schon zu oft gesehen.

Mein Körper beruhigt sich, die Schluchzer versiegen.

Mühsam richte ich mich auf.

Es ist wie immer...

Ich wische mir über die Augen, habe die Tränen noch deutlich im Gesicht.

_Ich werde dich immer lieben!_

Ich straffe die Schultern, kratze meine Kraftreserven zusammen.

Kurz vor dem Kiesweg bleibe ich noch einmal stehen, drehe mich noch einmal zu dir um.

Es tut jedesmal so weh.

_Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Hermine! _

Der Wind trägt meine geflüsterten Worte fort...

Und ich bin mir sicher, dass du sie gehört hast. Wie immer...

Auch wenn du nichts erwidern kannst...

Ich verlasse den Friedhof.

_Ich werde dich bald wieder besuchen kommen. _

_Und eines Tages werden wir sogar wieder vereint sein..._

_Doch noch ist es nicht so weit._

_Du wirst auf mich warten, während ich mein Leben weiter lebe..._

Ich appariere nach Hogsmeade, zurück in die Gegenwart.

Schweren Schrittes nehme ich den Weg ins Schloss auf.

Nehme seufzend mein altes Leben wieder auf.

_Mein Leben ohne dich..._


End file.
